Key Items
Key Items are special items that can be obtained only once, and are used to progress the storyline or gain access to different areas. They can not be sold, disposed of, or equipped to a character. Most are not kept beyond a certain point, so only a few will remain in the player's inventory at endgame. Kovo Water *Obtained: Found in Lassi's rocket on the Quiet Plateau. *Use: *Flavour Text: This mystic water fills the rocket's cooling systems. It might have other uses as well. Diggy Claws *Obtained: Treasure chest left behind by Ant Queen. *Use: *Flavour Text: Spiny moles dream about this legendary glove. Toolbox Key *Obtained: Treasure chest left behind by Hermit Lab *Use: *Flavour Text: The key to the toolbox. It's a little sticky, because it's covered in drool. Yuck. Stolen Goods *Obtained: Treasure chest left behind by Hermit Lab *Use: *Flavour Text: This assortment of stuff belongs to the otters in Pescato. They're damp with hermit-lab drool. Battery Pack *Obtained: After giving the Toolbox Key to Mick. *Use: *Flavour Text: No robot will run without this powerful little battery. Mystic Mouse *Obtained: In Dragon Road 8 after defeating Chard *Use: Upgrades the rocket to go to Puffoon and Gren *Flavour Text: It's some sort of techno-thingy. You should give it to someone who knows about machines. Toilet Paper *Obtained: Given by Precinct Provisions in Space Police HQ *Use: *Flavour Text: It's perfect for, uh, wiping. Aquarino *Obtained: Nata de Coco *Use: Upgrades the rocket to go to Razen *Flavour Text: A rare an elusive water particle. It never freezes, no matter what the temperature is. Fire Gummy Main Article: Fire Millennium Gummy *Obtained: *Use: *Flavour Text: It took a thousand years to imbue this gummy with the ultimate power of fire. Wood Gummy Main Article: Wood Millennium Gummy *Obtained: *Use: *Flavour Text: It took a thousand years to imbue this gummy with the ultimate power of wood. Wind Gummy Main Article: Wind Millennium Gummy *Obtained: *Use: *Flavour Text: It took a thousand years to imbue this gummy with the ultimate power of wind. Earth Gummy Main Article: Earth Millennium Gummy *Obtained: *Use: *Flavour Text: It took a thousand years to imbue this gummy with the ultimate power of earth. Water Gummy Main Article: Water Millennium Gummy *Obtained: *Use: *Flavour Text: It took a thousand years to imbue this gummy with the ultimate power of water. Tempus Forget *Obtained: Found in the "Unobtainable treasure chest!" in Quinoa Plain *Use: *Flavour Text: Turn this strange clock on, and you'll forget what happened like it never happened at all! Fake Beard *Obtained: Given by the dwarves on Cassia after beating Mudflap *Use: Allows access to Macaroon *Flavour Text: This beard is made from the trimmings of dwarf beards. It proves you've earned their trust. Precious Clip *Obtained:In a cut scene after Obtaining the Wood Gummy *Use:Automaticlly used by Lassi and Sorbet on Mokka while the Player is in Putty mode on Nova *Flavour Text: This hair clip belonged to Semolina. Durum gave it to you as a memento. Access Card *Obtained: Found after fighting the Gummy Girl. *Use: Allows access to Applepie's log in Emerald Core. *Flavour Text: A mysterious item belonging to a beautiful gummy girl. Maybe it's for a computer... Warrior's Nose *Obtained: Dropped by Macadameus *Use: Unknown *Flavour Text: Proof that you beat the mightiest of the mighty...so far. Scampi Ball *Obtained: Given by a student at Ambergris Prep along with the Brawly Book *Use: Used when playing Brawly Ball. It's power may be upgraded by having a student in Ambergris Prep apply Husks to it. *Flavour Text: Use this brutal ball when you're playing a little brawly ball. Category:Items